


One Two Punch

by ColorCoated



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Consensual Sex, Kissing, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorCoated/pseuds/ColorCoated
Summary: Last night had been amazing. Bucky’s body had felt so good pressed against Steve’s and Bucky had been so good to Steve, not only making him beg but also taking care of him post-orgasm, massaging all the tension out of Steve’s legs left from the strained position. Damn. And there had been cuddling and wet kisses too…Overall, it had very well been one of the best sexual experiences in Steve’s life.Bucky really was something else.This story is a smutty sequel toOne Too Many, but can be read independently.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 59
Kudos: 386





	One Two Punch

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the [ DuelingNebulas/ GoldBlooded](https://duelingnebulas.tumblr.com/). A big thank you to her! I appreciate the help :).
> 
> This story is a sequel to [ One Too Many](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333156), but can be read independently. All you have to know is that: Bucky and Steve met the night before, in a hotel, and had hot sex. It was supposed to be a threesome, but they were too interested in each other. That's it, that's the story. This takes place the next morning.

Here’s the thing, Steve had had one night stands before, he knew how they worked.

Bucky may have said he wanted Steve to fuck him in the morning—and Steve wanted that, hell, he wanted it—but things get tossed around when you’re lust-drunk and post orgasm don’t always translate the next morning when your head clears.

He gets it.

So when Bucky teased Steve about a potential threesome, tangled their bodies together, and laughed before kissing him deeply many, many times and then falling asleep, pleasantly spent from the spectacular sex?

Well, Steve didn’t expect it to be an overnight thing.

He and Lorraine never spent the night together. It wasn’t uncommon for him to slip from under the sheets or her to leave his bedroom shortly after sex. There had been a few times they’d caught a quick nap in between bouts of vigorous sex, but he still went home after their second round.

Neither party had been known to linger.

And it felt weird to do so now, no matter how wonderful his experience had been with Bucky, and no matter how much he wanted to fulfill Bucky’s request in the morning.

If it had only been pillow talk with no meaning behind it? It would be disappointing.

Steve was hard pressed to move away from Bucky’s warm, supple, inviting body… He weighed that against how awkward it would be to wake up next to a man that didn’t expect to find Steve in his bed? 

It would be much worse for Bucky to find Steve in his bed in the morning than it would be for Steve to pull himself together now and leave.

Though, as Steve slowly rolled to the left and tried to extricate himself from Bucky, this was no easy feat either.

The two had wrapped around each other in their sleep. That was no surprise, Steve had always been a bit of a cuddler, but feeling Bucky’s warm breath from where his cheek was pressed against Steve’s sternum? Well, that was a nice surprise.

He lifted his arm from Bucky’s midsection and slowly slid Bucky’s arm from around his neck. Bucky’s thigh was pressed up between Steve’s legs, a pleasant heaviness and warmth against Steve’s skin, which Steve was able to slide back thanks to Bucky’s silk pants.

By the time he’d separated their bodies, grabbing his phone from where it had landed in the sheets, Steve was able to quietly roll off the close edge of the bed. He winced as his backside protested angrily in response to the movement. It felt like he’d gotten railed last night, and as much as he enjoyed the satisfying soreness, it had been a while since he’d remembered that feeling.

Not to mention that Bucky had been impressively thick.

Fucking beautifully thick.

He moved quietly from the bedroom, his feet silent on the carpeting, careful not to wake Bucky at 4 in the morning. Steve stepped into the living area, grabbing his bundled of neatly wrapped clothes from the floor, and walked back through the bedroom to enter the attached bathroom. He hadn’t used it used previously, but the door had been left open and it was easy to see.

Quietly thankful for the excess of luxury in a hotel like the Triskelion, a set of plastic wrapped fresh toothbrushes and travel sized toothpaste sat displayed on the bathroom counter. Setting his bundle of clothes far from the sink, Steve took a piss, washed his hands, and brushed the stale taste from his mouth with one of the toothbrushes.

He glanced at the shower and neatly folded stack of towels. He typically slipped out of apartments after one night stands without showering, but this wasn’t someone’s home, and despite Bucky’s earlier effort, his stomach still had a patch of jizz dried on it. It wasn’t exactly pleasant.

Steve shrugged to himself. What the hell. He set his phone on the counter near the sink, and then turned on the tap for the shower.

The shower felt fantastic. Not only was it a large space, easily fitting Steve’s big body, but the shampoo and shower gel were pleasantly scented like lemongrass and Steve felt himself smiling as he washed his hair. 

The hot water went a long way in relaxing Steve’s taxed muscles, and he turned the temperature up hotter until it left his skin slightly pink. Steve groaned audibly in satisfaction as he turned and let the water hit his lower back. He hadn’t been lying when he told Bucky he liked to feel it the next day.

The mere thought of that had blood rushing down to Steve’s dick and he did his best to drive his thoughts elsewhere. This was unfortunately, not the time.

Steve soaped up a washcloth and scrubbed his body, making sure to wash the dried come off of his stomach. With the rest of his body clean, Steve dropped his hand and the washcloth past his balls and down between his legs. He gently rubbed the cloth against the rim of his asshole, anticipating some soreness as it hadn’t even been half a day since Bucky fucked him. He cleaned himself gingerly, but thoroughly as he didn’t want any traces of lube left behind.

He was a little sore, his rim sensitive to the touch, but that had been expected; and despite Steve’s request for Bucky to take him before he was fully stretched, Bucky had done a good job of prepping him. Steve liked that in a partner, the careful consideration and care for another person. Still, he smirked to himself, Steve was lucky enough that he felt it every time he took a step. The soreness was a unique kind of satisfaction that he easily reveled in.

Fuck, last night had been amazing. Bucky’s body had felt so good pressed against Steve’s and Bucky had been so good to Steve, not only making him beg but also taking care of him post-orgasm, massaging all the tension out of Steve’s legs left from the strained position. Damn. And there had been cuddling and wet kisses too…

Overall, it had very well been one of the best sexual experiences in Steve’s life. 

He’d had plenty of sex, both great and just good, and this was another level. Steve didn’t talk much about his mile wide kink for near overstimulation, and it wasn’t something partners typically picked up on, but whether Bucky did it intentionally or not, the guy certainly checked all his boxes.

And, sure, he loved men, loved the physical experience of a hard body over or under his, and had missed the feeling of being with another man, but he was fairly certain that satisfaction was caused by Bucky, regardless of his gender.

He groaned again, eyes closed as he ducked his head under the spray, Bucky really was something else.

He ran his hands through his hair and over his body, making sure to wash off any remnants of soap, before turning off the tap and stepped out of the shower.

Water dripped off of Steve’s body and onto the bath mat below as he reached his arms high over his head and extended them in a stretch. It felt good to extend his body, feeling the pull near his tailbone and quads.

After a moment, he towel dried his body, and wrapped the towel around his waist while he dug through his pile of clothes.

It took him a second to realize that his underwear had been left behind, and Steve bit down on his bottom lip at the memory of Bucky stripping them from his body.

There was a large chance they were a lost cause, but he hoped that wasn’t the case. They were his lucky briefs, and last night proved their luck. The amount of dried come that had been left on his stomach made him wonder how efficient Bucky had been when wiping him down.

Steve secured the towel around his waist, and opened the door to the bathroom, steam no doubt billowing out behind him.

With his hand tightly fisted around his towel to hold it in place, Steve stepped back into the bedroom. He vaguely recalled Bucky tossing his briefs somewhere in that direction, and he glanced around the carpeting.

“Looking for something?”

Bucky’s voice startled Steve. He hadn’t realized Bucky had been awake, but he looked up to see Bucky standing in the opposite door frame, the long lines of his body beautifully displayed, with one arm extended above his head, leaning against the frame.

Steve opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out. His grip on his towel tightened involuntarily as his dick twitched underneath it.

He tried again, trying to pick up his jaw, and still no words, but his breath huffed out audibly.

Bucky, looking completely relaxed and easy, his body stretched out enticingly in the doorframe, was looking directly at Steve. It was clear that Bucky had found Steve’s briefs first, as they were balled up in his free hand. Steve watched as Bucky brought the soiled underwear up to his face and inhaled, no doubt breathing in the scent of sweat and dried come.

It should’ve been disgusting.

It wasn’t. It should’ve been. It was hot and filthy and Steve’s stomach clenched in response.

Bucky closed his eyes, and pushed his face further against Steve’s briefs, his chest expanding wide, indicating another deep breath.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Steve finally managed.

When Bucky opened his eyes, he was grinning teasingly and he carelessly tossed Steve’s briefs to the floor.

“Gettin’ dressed already, Steve?” Bucky practically purred at him. “I thought we had a deal.”

“Fuck,” Steve repeated again as Bucky’s eyes dragged up his naked body. It instantly felt ten degrees warmer in the hotel room and Steve swallowed dryly, the way Bucky was watching him had goosebumps pebbling up on his skin.

“That is, unless,” Bucky continued dubiously, voice smooth, and straightening his body like he was about to turn away from Steve, “you’ve changed your mind.”

“Oh,” Steve replied dumbly, unable to tear his eyes off of Bucky dressed only on those stupidly attractive silk pants.

“So,” there was humor in Bucky’s voice upon watching Steve’s dumb expression, “what’s it gonna be?”

It was almost concerning, how attractive Bucky was. It was clear he was teasing Steve, practically playing with Steve, and Steve was so gone on it, hanging on Bucky’s every word.

“I didn’t know if you…” Steve trailed off, not quite as smooth as he was last night, the lack of certainty making him feel off balance and affecting his confidence.

“The way I see it,” Bucky continued, amused, “you’ve got two options. The first one being you get dressed and leave.”

Steve swallowed hard again. Bucky was looking at Steve like he wanted to eat him alive.

“What’s, uh,” Steve paused to wet his dry lips with his tongue, “what’s the second option?”

“So glad you asked,” Bucky’s answer was a purr and his gaze roamed Steve’s naked chest from half lidded eyes. “The second option is you fuck me like you promised.”

The swooping feeling was back low in his stomach and Steve was sure Bucky could hear his breath catch.

Obviously it had been wrong of Steve to doubt Bucky’s sincerity from last night. Apparently Bucky had meant exactly what he’d said.

Steve’s fingers twitched.

“So, big guy, what’s it gonna be?”

As if there was even a question.

“The second,” Steve could feel blood rushing to his dick, “I choose the second option.”

Bucky’s lips quirked, the edge curling up into a smile, “right answer.”

Steve felt glued to the spot as Bucky all but stalked towards him, the sway of Bucky’s hips exaggerated by the shine of silky fabric covering them.

Steve forgot how to breathe as Bucky approached his personal space. Bucky pressed his warm lips to the side of Steve’s mouth while placing a hand over Steve’s closed fist.

While Bucky slowly pressed that kiss against him, he tugged the towel away from Steve’s grip and let it fall to the carpet with a muted thump.

Steve shivered, feeling the back of Bucky’s knuckles accidentally (or on purpose?) graze against his half hard shaft.

“There,” Bucky was pleased, “much better.”

Steve couldn’t disagree.

“C’mere,” Bucky was so fucking sexy. He twisted their fingers together and tugged Steve toward the bed.

Steve went easily, letting Bucky push him backwards onto the mattress. He was curious but had no desire to object, so he simply followed Bucky’s lead.

Steve’s head fell back onto the pile of mussed blankets and his eyes closed as Bucky’s hand stroked broadly over Steve’s large chest, one of Bucky’s fingers teasingly drawing over Steve’s hard nipple. 

Steve relaxed, feeling Bucky’s hand drag from Steve’s chest to his abs and then out to his hip. When both of Bucky’s hands were placed on his thighs, rounding under his knees, Steve went with the motion.

Bucky’s hands behind either of his knees, Bucky pushed Steve’s legs up towards his chest and held them there.

Curiously, Steve lifted his head and his face immediately burning when he saw what Bucky was doing.

Bucky let go of Steve’s legs, though Steve held them up against his chest, as he stared directly between Steve’s cheeks, no doubt focused on Steve’s asshole.

The blush on Steve’s cheeks and his unfortunate embarrassment increased as Bucky leaned forward on the bed, getting an even closer look.

“Shhh,” Bucky soothed, though Steve didn’t think he’d made any noise.

A finger lightly traced Steve’s rim and he dropped his head back onto the pillow.

“Just wanna make sure you’re okay,” Bucky hummed, “we went pretty hard last night.”

Though he was thoroughly embarrassed by the intimacy of the action, Steve didn’t object. It was very considerate of Bucky to be concerned, seeing as Steve had only met the guy yesterday.

“Shh, shhh,” Bucky shushed him again, and pushed Steve’s chest back down with one hand, when Steve yelped loudly in surprise.

While staring at his asshole, Bucky leaned forward and gently licked over his hole.

Rimming wasn’t something Steve did often, and he heard himself gasping at the feeling, his knuckles going white as he tightly held his legs behind his knees.

“Buck?!” He gasped again, sounding desperate for air in a way only achieved by surprise and sudden neediness.

Bucky didn’t respond verbally, just continued to trail his tongue around Steve’s rim.

It was wet, and it was soft, and it was surprisingly gentle. As fast as his heart was beating, and as much as he was still stunned, Steve couldn’t deny that it felt nice. It soothed the tender skin around his hole and was almost as gentle as it was good.

Steve lay back, knees to his chest, ass obscenely exposed on the bed, and let Bucky lick easily at his rim and wetly around his hole until he was groaning at every pass of Bucky’s wet tongue.

Bucky finally pulled back, kneeling on his haunches behind Steve and patted the back of Steve’s thigh twice. “I think you’ll be alright, Stevie.”

Steve’s legs relaxed and he stretched them out as Bucky scooted off the bed.

“Ungh,” Steve managed a grunt in place of words, his dick hard against his abdomen from Bucky’s work.

“Here’s the plan,” Bucky was grinning, “give me twenty minutes, and then you’d better be ready to fuck me.”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, finding words, as he took a deep breath, “yeah, I can do that.”

Bucky didn’t look entirely convinced by Steve’s response, but he looked happy about it, and he winked at Steve before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Steve attempted to catch his breath as he heard the shower start from behind the closed bathroom door.

Bucky was… Well, he was something else.

All things considered, this was supposed to be a one night stand and not only did he end the night was a different partner than he started with, he stayed over as well.

Moreover, he liked Bucky, really liked him. Sure, their interactions had been mostly physical (and fantastic), but Bucky’s personality easily showed through. Aside from his good looks, Steve couldn’t help but be attracted to all that charisma and charm. Bucky was considerate too, obviously, and man oh man, did he know how to fuck.

Bucky, clearly, was the total package, and Steve found himself feeling very happy that their threesome hadn’t worked out. 

It’s not that Steve had anything against being with multiple partners… it was just, having all of Bucky’s attention on him had been intoxicating. And, when being with Bucky, it would’ve been impossible for Steve to focus on anyone except him. Bucky was gorgeous and funny, with a smile that just about stopped Steve’s heart.

Still feeling the effects of Bucky’s tongue on him, Steve pulled himself off the bed and stood up on slightly unsteady legs.

With a few minutes to kill, and the need to focus on something else besides Bucky’s wet tongue tracing the soft, sensitive rim of his asshole, Steve found the coffee maker in the hotel room and brewed enough for two cups. He wasn’t sure if Bucky was a coffee drinker, but it was better to be prepared. He found the individual packets of creamer and poured a splash into his own.

He took the cup back with him to the bed, and settled in comfortably. Reclining against the headboard, Steve sipped his coffee and waited patiently for Bucky.

At least he appeared to be patient, inside he was buzzing with excitement at the chance to be with Bucky again.

Steve took a long pull of coffee, his stomach dropping, as he heard the shower turn off. As he heard the door open, he quickly set his cup aside, and with good reason. He completely forgot about the second cup, as all he could focus on was Bucky.

Bucky stepped out of the bathroom, steam billowing out behind him, looking like every fantasy Steve should’ve ever had. Judging by the way water dripped off Bucky’s hair and down his body, he hadn’t even bothered to dry off. Like he was just as desperate to get back to Steve, as Steve was to have him. Steve could only imagine the smooth slide of Bucky’s wet body against his.

Bucky was looking right at Steve, completely naked, and Steve couldn’t hide the small whimper that broke past his lips. Steve wanted to follow every single water drop with his tongue, and then go back for more.

“So,” Bucky smirked and his eyebrow lifted in a playful move that had Steve’s fists clenching in the blankets, “you ready, big guy?”

Steve grunted in response because, if he was honest with himself, he wasn’t sure what Bucky was asking. All Steve knew was that Bucky was gorgeous and he _wanted_.

Bucky chuckled, the sound teasing and light, and he stalked slowly towards the bed, a smile playing at his lips the entire time.

Steve held his breath as Bucky reached the bed, moved on top of it, and climbed over Steve’s body.

“Look at you, babydoll,” Bucky whispered, a thumb dragging down the side of Steve’s face and then over his lips.

Then they were kissing.

Bucky’s warm hand cupped the side of Steve’s face before bringing their lips together in a burst of warm, wet heat. Bucky tasted like mint, probably from toothpaste, and he didn’t seem to mind that Steve must taste like coffee.

As Bucky licked passionately into Steve’s mouth, Steve couldn’t take it anymore. All that naked, beautiful skin was literally hovering over his body and he couldn’t hold back. He reached up and spread his hands over the expanse of Bucky’s naked back. He could feel the slick movement of Bucky’s trapezius as he pulled Bucky’s wet body down atop of his.

Steve jolted when their full bodies came in contact with one another, the press of naked skin feeling tempting and wonderful, while Bucky gasped against Steve’s lips in a way that was sexier than he would’ve ever expected.

He wanted Bucky to feel as good as he had last night.

“Oh, babydoll,” Bucky purred, his lips now next to Steve’s ear as Bucky’s tongue traced the inner shell of it. “Your body feels so good, so nice and hard.”

Steve didn’t know if Bucky was referring to his very hard dick, or his actual body, but he agreed with the sentiment either way. Their bodies pressed together felt fucking fantastic.

“Bucky,” he groaned, rolling his hips upwards, trying to use Bucky’s body while Bucky licked up the column of his throat.

“That’s right,” Bucky agreed enthusiastically, his hard dick pressing seductively into the crease of Steve’s thigh, “you say my name if you need to.”

“Bucky,” Steve repeated, his fingertips curling so that they dug into the muscles of Bucky’s back, anchoring their bodies more tightly together.

As he rolled his hips towards Bucky’s body again, Steve’s brain finally caught up with him. It was easy, way too easy, to be distracted when Bucky was naked and on top of him, but Bucky had given Steve the best sex of his life last night, and Steve was supposed to return the favor.

Steve very much wanted to return the favor.

His fingertips curled into the muscles of Bucky’s back again, to secure the body close to his, and then Steve rolled them over so that he was now on top.

The loan groan that Bucky responded with had a shiver racing down Steve’s spine.

“Now we’re talking,” Bucky encouraged with a low voice, a smirk on his lips.

Steve pulled his hands from under Bucky and braced them on the mattress on either side of Bucky’s head, letting his hands take the weight as he now hovered over Bucky.

Without saying anything, Steve leaned forward and captured Bucky’s lips in a soft kiss. He wasn’t intentionally trying to slow things down, but everything had been heating up so quickly, and after Bucky had given him exactly what he needed the night before, Steve would’ve been disappointed if he didn’t get a chance to properly return the favor.

Bucky tasted good and Steve focused on that as he deepened the kiss. Bucky let him set the pace and eased forward, his tongue meeting Steve’s and Steve slowly licked at his bottom lip.

Bucky’s hands landed in the dip of Steve’s waist, one resting on either side of his body, and Steve liked the warmth.

Steve moved his lips to Bucky’s neck, the stubble as prominent and seductive as it was yesterday, and he revelved in the tingling feeling against his lips and his tongue as he dragged it across Bucky’s throat.

“I want,” Steve’s voice was low in between presses to Bucky’s neck, “to make you feel good.”

Bucky murmured in agreement, his hands sliding from Steve’s waist to up his sides. “You’re doing a pretty stellar job of that right now, babydoll.”

Steve’s head tilted lower and he let his lips trail slowly lower, ghosting down Bucky’s body. The skin was warm beneath his lips and he found himself wanting to taste it. He licked the top of Bucky’s left pectoral muscle, before pressing his tongue flat against Bucky’s nipple.

The sudden, surprised intake of air that Bucky responded with had Steve fighting the instinct to speed this up before he got to enjoy all of Bucky’s body.

Steve took his time though. He eventually made his way to the other side of Bucky’s chest, tasting his skin as the man inhaled sharp little gasps below him. Steve kissed Bucky’s chest and licked and nipped at it before moving lower, paying the same attention to his lower torso and wonderfully soft abs. Steve’s fingers danced over the ribs on either side of Bucky’s body, leaving heat in the wake of his fingertips.

Bucky’s hips made aborted movements upwards assumingly of their own volitian, as Steve continued his way down Bucky’s body, his tongue lapping at any stray water droplets he found on the way. Bucky’s damp skin was warm, either from Steve’s body atop his or lingering heat left behind from the shower and Steve wanted to taste all of it.

By the time he reached the apex of Bucky’s thighs, rubbing his nose in the crease of Bucky’s thigh, Bucky was breathing heavy.

“Please, Stevie, c’mon babydoll,” Bucky asked so nicely and his voice was so breathy that Steve’s lips were pulling into a smile, where they were pressed up against Bucky’s skin.

All the confidence and bravado that Bucky had executed the previous night, and even that morning, seemed to fall away as he his voice softened closer to a whimper and he babbled at Steve. The words were breathless, slightly slurred, and soft in a way that made Steve want to give Bucky anything he asked for.

Steve was pretty sure it made Bucky even more charming, getting to see him all gentle and easy like that.

“I got you, Buck,” Steve responded, his voice a low simmer as he wrapped a fist around the base of Bucky’s hard cock. Steve kissed the head, before running his tongue once down the shaft, and when Bucky moaned in response, Steve easily took Bucky into his mouth. He tightened his lips, sucking easily, as he bobbed his head, his free hand splayed across Bucky’s stomach.

Steve could feel the tension in Bucky’s strong thighs, but he had no intention of teasing him. Bucky didn’t need to worry. Steve wanted Bucky to enjoy this, wanted Bucky to get off easily with Steve buried in his ass. It wasn’t rushed like Steve’s desperation the previous night. It was languid and thick like molasses, with morning sunlight streaming through the drawn curtains. 

Leaving his left hand on the soft skin of Bucky’s abdominals, Steve’s other hand reached toward the nightstand to his right, still littered with wrapped condoms and lube from last night. When his fingers came in contact with the packaging, he quickly grabbed them.

Thankfully more than adept at flipping open the lube cap one handed, Steve slicked up his fingers.

Chancing a glance upward, Steve was greeted with a beautiful sight. Bucky’s eyes were tightly closed and he was slowly moaning Steve’s name and a mix of nonsensical syllables. Steve could feel Bucky’s abs tighten and clench, but his hand held Bucky flat against the bed while increasing the pressure with his tongue.

Suckling softly at Bucky’s dick, Steve rubbed wet a finger over Bucky’s hole, enjoying the gasp that Bucky made in response. Steve started with slowly working his index finger into Bucky’s body, not exactly aiming to tease, but keeping up his slow pace because he liked seeing the sudden tension ripple through those strong muscles.

Bucky’s body was hot, gripping Steve’s finger as Steve pushed past the tight ring of muscle and all the way to his third knuckle. He rotated his finger to evenly spread the lube around, but when Bucky’s breath started to even out, he crooked his finger to find that magic spot. Pressing against Bucky’s prostate, Steve was rewarded with a bitten off curse from Bucky.

Letting Bucky fall from his mouth, Steve sat back, kissing the head of Bucky’s dick. He wanted to be able to clearly focus on Bucky’s face for two reasons. Firstly, he obviously didn’t want to hurt Bucky. And, secondly, the pinched look on Bucky’s face, with his eyes tightly closed and bottom lip being bitten, when Steve brushed Bucky’s prostate, was, frankly, going straight to Steve’s dick and he wanted to see more of it.

He pulled his finger out, noticing as Bucky’s eyes blinked open to watch Steve, and liberally coated his fingers. Steve stacked his middle finger on top of his index one, holding them tightly together, before pressing them against Bucky’s hole. Bucky’s body was looser than when they started, but still tight, and Steve pressed harder, forcing the intrusion into the hot body below him.

“Ah, fuck!” Bucky cried out, Steve partially loving the breathless quality of his voice, as both fingers hit their target.

Steve watched Bucky’s face, concentrating on the sweat beading on Bucky’s brow, before sliding his fingers out and pushing them back in.

Bucky made a choked off noise in the back of his throat.

Steve smirked to himself, but hid it in the crease of Bucky’s thigh as he kissed the soft skin there.

Originally, he had planned to finger Bucky as thoroughly but as quickly as possible. If he was being honest with himself, hell yeah he wanted to make Bucky feel good, but he was also anxious to bury his dick in that hot, tight ass.

But now? Bucky was rocking his hips down towards Steve’s hand, rolling that sexy body damp from sweat and the shower, while the muscles in his thighs quivered beautifully.

Now, Steve wanted very much to finger fuck Bucky until the guy couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted Bucky desperate. He wanted to drive Bucky wild.

He thrust his fingers again, harder this time, and curled them when his hand was flush against Bucky’s ass, the press on Bucky’s prostate had the guy crying out, and Steve quickly slid his fingers out before doing it again and again, thrusting his fingers harder each time.

Bucky was crying, legitimate tears building in the corners of his eyes and Steve didn’t know why that made something clench deep in his belly but it did.

He pushed his fingers hard into Bucky’s eager body once more before pulling them out just long enough to apply more lube. Bucky’s body would be obscenely wet at this rate, but if he was going to use his fingers (and soon, his dick) that hard, maybe even a little rough, hurting Bucky was out of the question. He’d rather Bucky feel too wet than anything else.

“Bucky,” Steve breathed out the same, enjoying the deep moan tumbling out of Bucky’s throat and Steve pushed three fingers into Bucky’s waiting body.

“Feels good,” Bucky moaned out, eyes closed and hips continuing to rock downward toward Steve’s questing fingers.

Steve thought of Bucky’s face buried in his come-stained briefs, and thrust his fingers hard into Bucky’s body, curling and pulsing them against Bucky’s prostate.

Steve was still sweet about it though, in an almost comical contrast to how he teased Bucky mercilessly, Steve nuzzled his nose against Bucky’s iliac crest, enjoying the dewey skin and kissing him lightly.

“Steve— _ah_ —Stevie, please,” Bucky gasped out, one of his hands releasing the sheets in favor of wrapping around his dick, not stroking but holding tightly.

Steve couldn’t deny that. Of course, keeping his fingers where they were and forcing an orgasm from Bucky was also very appealing, but that wasn’t something you did on the first (second?) date, and certainly not without discussing it first. 

“Yeah, Buck,” Steve pressed a kiss to the inside of Bucky’s thigh, “I’ll take care of you.”

Keeping his fingers buried in Bucky’s hot channel, Steve took the time to scissor them apart, now making an effort to actually stretch Bucky rather than just play with him. Three fingers should be enough to get him loose, but Steve didn’t want to chance it, and he spread his fingers wider as Bucky groaned, either from the pain or pleasure, Steve wasn’t sure.

Bucky’s eyes closed and Steve watched as his back arched, the curve in his spine drawing Steve’s attention back to Bucky’s chest and his hard nipples. The guy was obviously gorgeous and Steve was more than ready to to be inside him.

It seemed like Bucky was starting to relax, and Steve took it as a good sign. Removing them from Bucky’s body, Steve wiped his slippery fingers on the sheets and ripped open the condom packaging.

Rolling on the condom while rising up onto his knees, Steve positioned himself. With Bucky’s legs splayed on either side of Steve’s hips, Steve leaned forward, his weight resting on a hand to the left of Bucky’s head.

Bucky blinked up at Steve, his lips red, wide, and smiling. “C’mon, big guy,” he encouraged breathlessly.

Taking his dick in his hand, Steve lined himself up at Bucky’s waiting entrance. With the head of his dick against Bucky’s hole, Steve rolled his hips forward, pushing himself against that tight entrance.

Bucky groaned, tossing his head to the side as Steve breached his body. Steve loved the sound, and dragged his tongue across Bucky’s throat in appreciation. As he pushed harder against Bucky’s stretched hole, Steve had to fight not to bury himself quickly into the body below his. He wanted Bucky to be able to adjust, despite how much his body was begging him to be fully enveloped in the heat of Bucky’s ass.

“Ohhh - _Steve_ -you’re so big,” Bucky gasped as his eyes stayed closed, one arm reaching up around Steve’s neck.

Steve smirked at the compliment. Maybe Bucky had had him off balance last night, but it was easy to feel confident with Bucky’s warm, damp body below his. Steve was thick, knew he was thick, and, sure, maybe he didn’t have the same substantial girth Bucky had, but he was long. And he knew that right now, Bucky was probably feeling every inch of Steve’s dick as he pushed it into Bucky’s tight hole.

“Okay,” Bucky reached his other arm up so they were both around Steve’s neck, “okay.”

Taking that as a sign to continue, Steve snapped his hips forward, burying him balls deep into Bucky’s hot body.

“ _Fuck_!” Bucky shouted loudly, maybe shocked, his eyes opening quickly, and meeting Steve’s own.

Steve distantly wondered if Bucky didn’t realize he had only been halfway seated when he gave Steve the okay to move forward.

Either way, Steve leaned forward and pressed his entire body against the one below it. With all that naked skin pressed against each other, Steve couldn’t help but to start rocking his hips; Bucky was so fucking hot.

Biting at his jaw and digging a hand into the missed curls atop his head, Steve had Bucky completely surrounded.

As Bucky gasped below him, Steve could feel Bucky’s body adjust to the huge dick in his ass. Such a hot ass. Now confident that he wouldn’t hurt Bucky, Steve started rolling his hips back and pressing them forward, enjoying the low groan that emanated from Bucky’s throat.

“You feel so good,” Steve nearly growled as he lightly bit on the side of Bucky’s jaw.

“So do you,” Bucky agreed, attempting to roll his hips up to meet Steve’s.

Steve was nuzzling the stubble on the side of Bucky’s face, when Bucky shouted out loud.

“Yes, Steve!” Bucky’s fingertips dug into Steve’s shoulder blades and the man sounded breathless, “Right there! Right fucking there!”

Steve took the encouragement; he pulled out nearly completely, and slammed back into Bucky’s body, hitting the same spot, and hearing Bucky shout again as he did so.

Steve did it again. And again. Swallowing back a garbled version of Bucky’s name, Steve grunted every time he pistoned his hips forward.

“Fuck! _Oh! Fuck!!_ ” Bucky gasped as he writhed beneath Steve’s body, undulating his hips upwards and meeting Steve’s; Steve could hear their flesh slapping together, could feel Bucky hot and tight around his dick.

Kissing Bucky hard, almost aggressively, once on the mouth, Steve moved and tucked his face in the side of Bucky’s neck. Sucking on his pulse point, Steve stayed focused and continued to ram his hips into Bucky’s.

Their bodies moved easily together, wet and slick. Steve wasn’t sure if it was Bucky’s damp skin from earlier that did it, or the sweat dripping down his back as a result of the sheer physical exertion.

He thought again of the previous night: how thick Bucky’s dick was inside his ass, how it stretched him wide open, how Bucky rode him so hard that Steve could feel the protesting in his lower back even now,

He wanted Bucky to feel as good as he did last night. He wanted Bucky to come as hard as he did the first time, or the second.

“Steve!” Bucky shouted as his back arched sharply.

Steve lifter his head up and pushed up on one hand, without interrupting the rhythm of his hips, just in time to, shockingly, see Bucky come, completely untouched. 

It was fucking amazing.

Bucky was gasping as his dick spurted all over his abdomen, his chest heaving as he pulled in desperate breaths.

Steve wrapped a hand around Bucky’s dick in a tight grip, coaxing him through the rest of the orgasm, wanting his hand on Bucky’s body.

As Bucky came, Steve groaned, feeling Bucky’s body getting impossibly tighter around his dick.

Steve pressed his open mouth against Bucky’s, more sharing air than even kissing, and pressed his hips tight against the hot body below his. Fully sheathed in Bucky’s hot ass, Steve circled his hips.

With a low groan, Steve came hard, no doubt filling the condom.

“Fuck,” Steve mumbled, lips against Bucky’s neck, as he tried to catch his breath. His hand slid forward from where he had been holding himself up, and he slowly dropped his weight onto Bucky.

“Fuck,” Bucky agreed, smirking at Steve, his sex-mussed curls sloppily falling onto his face. He looked happy, and Steve could feel a smile in return growing on his face.

“That was something else,” Steve continued, a hand now stroking Bucky’s side lightly.

“And here I thought we couldn’t top last night.”

Steve barked out a laugh and after pressing his lips against Bucky’s collarbone, sat back on his haunches and slowly slid from Bucky’s body.

Bucky grunted, but Steve watched his face closely for signs of major discomfort and didn’t see any. As he pulled off and disposed of the condom, he couldn’t help but eye Bucky’s lean body as the man slowly stretched, reaching arms above his head and elongating the line of his torso.

Bucky looked thoroughly debauched. His curls were a mess, probably from Steve’s fingers digging into them when they were still wet, and his stomach was a mess where he’d had come all over himself. 

Steve really wanted to take a photo with his phone, preferably so he could have more than just a mental picture when he jerked off to his and Bucky’s time together. Which he so obviously would be doing for the rest of his life, as this was so clearly the best sex he ever had.

Steve watched as Bucky’s chest slowly stopped heaving and smoothed out into normal breaths. He really was beautiful. Bucky blinked over at him, and it shook Steve out of his stupor. He just fucked the guy, the least he could do was have manners instead of eye Bucky like he was a piece of meat.

(Though, for the record, Steve now knew that he was delicious.)

He walked into the connected bathroom and wet one of the clean hand towels. Rather than toss it to Bucky, Steve remembered the absolutely filthy care taking that Bucky had provided him earlier, Bucky’s tongue soft and wet against Steve’s ass. He could do better than a careless toss. Steve crawled over to where Bucky was still laying naked and beautiful and wrecked on the bed, and slowly wiped off the mess. He gave a few passes with the washcloth, while Bucky watched him with a thoughtful expression, before dropping it over the side of the bed where it landed with a muted thump.

Steve was surprised when Bucky’s arms reached over and wrapped around Steve’s neck, effectively pulling the man back over his body.

Busky’s lips met Steve’s in a heated kiss, which was as surprising as it was welcome. Bucky even bit Steve’s jaw lightly before pulling away.  
“What was that for?” Steve whispered quietly as he watch Bucky’s lips pull into a large grin.

Steve’s breath caught in his throat as Bucky dropped one of his arms and trailed a hand down his body. His eyes closed with the feeling, but snapped open as they felt Bucky’s fingers reach his tailbone and trace temptingly down his crack.

“What?” Bucky smiled playfully and shrugged, his shoulders bunching up the blankets beneath his body.

Goosebumps pebbled all over Steve’s naked body as he couldn't contain a small shudder in response to Bucky’s probing, but purposeful fingers.

“I told you,” Bucky’s voice was light, but husky with promise, “check out isn’t until noon, and I’m pretty sure you’ve got another one in you, big guy.”

Steve swallowed hard, because at that moment, Bucky’s index finger traced his rim which was still sore from last night, having been stretched so wide over Bucky’s big, hot dick. The extra sensitivity had blood running to his dick the same way the burn from Bucky’s stubble had done to Steve’s skin. Steve couldn’t help it; he liked the sensation.

“Think you can take four fingers?” Bucky laughed mischievously, “I’m not going to get it up again so soon, but something tells me that’s not gonna be a problem for you.”

Steve’s breath caught as he focused on Bucky. Yeah, he had definitely picked up on Steve’s preference for overstimulation.

Something occurred to Steve, as Bucky rolled them over and spread Steve’s legs, situating himself comfortably between them, and he looked up at Bucky curiously.

“Yeah?” Bucky questioned as his hand searched the sheets for the tube of lube.

“Do you think,” Steve started, semi-distracted by Bucky’s hand tracing patterns on his stomach, “that I should send Lorriane a thank you card?”

Bucky snorted as he grinned, triumphantly holding up a tube, “Steve, if you give me your number when we’re done today, I will send her a damn fruit basket.”

Steve was about to reply, but Bucky’s finger breached his body took and his breath away. 

Regardless, a fruit basket seemed like it would be more than appropriate in this case.

Maybe two fruit baskets.

**Author's Note:**

> You can [ find me on tumblr](http://colorcoated01.tumblr.com/), even though I don't really understand tumblr. Come talk Stucky Trash with me. 
> 
> Comments = Love


End file.
